1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
In the past, there have been several proposals (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-140713 (pages 1 to 3, FIGS. 1 to 7)) for an intake device that introduces blow-by gas or another gas into an intake passage.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved internal combustion engine intake device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.